My Immortal
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: When tragedy strikes, can two broken hearted friends get on with their lives and get over their losses? [Mark Calloway & OC]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Glenn and I have been married for 3 years…I met him when I was just barely 20 and right out of college…I'm 23 now of course…My husband is not any ordinary man…he doesn't have a normal job…he has a job that keeps us on the road for a few weeks at a time…

Glenn is a professional wrestler for the WWE / World Wrestling Entertainment, formerly known as the WWF / World Wrestling Federation…I met him through the company…I was hired on as their Lead computer technician…Anytime computers were not working up to par I would jump in and fix them as fast as I could so the shows would go smoothly.

My name is Lori Jacobs. My husband Glenn Jacobs is better known to most people as Kane…Glenn's best friend is Mark Callaway again to most people he's known as Undertaker, which coincidentally Glenn plays Mark's little brother on camera…somehow as soon as I met Mark's wife Sara…we instantly became best friends also…funny cause we were the same age…and Mark is 5 years older then Glenn…

If you don't know much about them…let me give you a quick run down. Mark and Glenn are both 6'10" and between 300-325lbs…both have excellent muscle tone…one defiant thing about them both is Mark is a huge Tattoo person…he's got tattoos all over himself…he's covered from Wrist to shoulder on both arms, plus one across his stomach and one on the back of his neck…

When he married Sara we laughed at him cause he got her name across the bottom of his throat and said it was the most painful son of a bitch he got and it was a good thing her name wasn't longer…Glenn doesn't have any tattoos…They both have long hair…Glenn's is more of a brown with auburn highlights, and is so curly…I love it…Mark's is dark auburn and straighter…they both have mustaches and go-tees…Mark has these amazing Emerald green eyes and Glenn has the most unbelievable blue eye's I've ever seen.

Sara is much like me…she's 5'8" and I'm 5'10" She has long blonde hair…which I always tease her cause every one knows she's a bottled blonde…with brown eyes…she has a couple of tattoos…one being Mark's name on the back of her neck…where her hair covers it up…as for me…I have red hair to the bottom of my rearend…blue eyes…and I have one tattoo on my lower back across my lumbar…it a cartoon fireball, that has evil eyes and an evil toothy grin…I got it because of Glenn's character.

Before Glenn and I got married we spent most of our time in Knoxville, Tennessee…but after we were married we had discussed it and we bought a home in Houston Texas, about 30 minutes from Mark and Sara's ranch that was out in the country…most of the down time from work was spent with Mark and Sara of course…

Today was no different then any other day off that we had. We were in Glenn's Bright red Ford Explorer and we were on our way over to Mark and Sara's…When we get back off the road…We usually stay in our house for about 3 days, catching up…(hehehe)…if that's what they call it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Glenn leaned over and took my hand in his and said, "Glad to be home baby?" I smiled and said, "Of course…I love being on the road with you…but I also love being at home with you…you don't have to be your character at home." Glenn said, "Hey…I didn't hear any complaints coming from you last night while I chased you around as Kane…" I couldn't help but giggle…I said, "If memory serves me correct, I laughed at you last night too…" Glenn smiled and said, "Yea…but you was only laughing until I caught you…then you were screaming…"

I squeezed my thighs together and felt the delicious ache from our love making the night before…though I don't know if it can be considered making love, because we were a little rougher on each other then usual…Maybe I should call it just some good old fashioned fucking…of course we went at it about 6 times before we finally fell asleep…and then of course I was woken up this morning by that familiar tingle between thighs…My eyes shot open and I looked down and Glenn had his head buried between my thighs…all I could do was moan, scream and hold onto the sheets.

Before we made the 30 minute journey to Mark and Sara's, Glenn pulled into the drive-thru Starbucks…We were both in need of a coffee pick me up…Glenn ordered his black coffee as usual…and then ordered my usual Mocha Frappachino…no whip cream…I smiled, I loved how he knew what I liked to drink in the mornings to wake me up…I still couldn't get the mental image of Glenn out of my head from the night before…Naked as the day he was born chasing me around the house, with only his Kane mask on…making grunting noises and using his deep Kane voice…

A little giggle escaped my side of the explorer as we turned into Mark and Sara's drive way…Glenn said, "Okay…what are you thinking about baby?" I smiled and said, "You wearing nothing but that Kane mask last night…" Glenn said, "AH-HA…I knew you enjoyed it." I laughed and said, "I never said, I didn't enjoy it…but you have to admit it babe…the big red machine in nothing but his birthday suit and his work mask…I know a few female fans who'd give their right and left arms for a picture of that."

Glenn smiled and said, "Yea…remind me to take pictures next time…we could make tons of money…maybe well get Mark and Sara in on the deal…only well have Mark with nothing but his trench coat on." I started laughing again as we came to a dead stop in front of the house…and we grabbed the coffee and got out…we walked around back, cause we knew they'd be on the back porch…

We walked up and Sara had the same exact thing on as me, tank top and jeans shorts…I had sandals on, but she was a bare foot freak…she went every where bare foot…Some how or another Mark and Glenn always managed to coordinate also…Jean, boots and a t-shirt, their crazy ass manes pulled back in low pony tails. We walked up and I handed Sara her coffee and Glenn handed Mark his…

I was still laughing at Glenn's new merchandise scheme…Mark said, "Jesus Glenn, what did you do to her?" I said, "Believe me Mark you don't wanna know." Sara said, "Okay spill it." Glenn said, "I just came up with an amazing money making devise for merchandise and Lori is laughing at me about it…and it was her idea." I said, "I may have come up with the idea…but you gave me all the inspiration I needed last night, this morning, and on the ride up the driveway…thank you very much."

Mark said, "So let's here is…" I said, "On a sex rage last night…the genius to your right and to my left…decided to chase me around the house wearing nothing but his Kane mask." By now Mark and Sara both were laughing their asses off…Glenn said, "She didn't complain…believe me." I said, "Anyways, on the way over here I joked and said, I knew a few female fans who would give both their arms to have a picture of the big red machine in nothing but his Mask…so he took it one step further and said he's get you in on it Mark…only you'd be wearing nothing but your trench coat that your fans are so attracted to."

Sara was rolling with laughter while Mark just shook his head at Glenn and said, "Sara…don't laugh at him…it's a mental problem….we gotta get your cat scanned boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sara finally calmed down and said, "I don't think it's the trench coat as much as it is what's in it." Mark said, "Sara, don't encourage them." I said, "Hey…I was only kidding…I honestly think Glenn here was serious." Glenn said, "Ah, bite me all of you." The 3 of us started laughing again…

I stood up and went over and stood behind Glenn and wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Awww…C'mon baby…we weren't making fun of you..." Glenn pushed my arms away and I couldn't help but laugh more…I snaked my arms around his neck again and kissed his ear and then tongued his ear…which almost caused him to lose it…he pulled me around and sat me on his lap and said, "Okay…you're forgiven…but Mark don't think a little tongue action in the ear is gonna get you my forgiveness…"

Mark laughed and said, "I hope that was rhetorical…" Glenn said, "Of course…cause if you stuck your tongue in my ear…I'd have to question your motives for getting married to Sara." Sara laughed and said, "Well…I kind of lured him into the net…hook, line and sinker." Mark said, "Please…I had you from the moment I stepped out of the limo." Sara scoffed and said, "Oh yes…it was your ever so cool opening line of Hi…"

I couldn't help but laugh…and said, "Wow…Smooth opener there Mark." Mark said, "What was I supposed to say…she was there with two little kids…I'm pretty sure… 'Hey if you're not busy later would ya like to fuck'…isn't a line you'd want to use in the presence of kids…" I said, "Wow…Glenn why didn't you use that line on me? You realize it would have worked." Mark and Sara started laughing and Glenn was in a state of shock and said, "It took me forever to get you to go out with me…Let alone to have sex with me." I said, "Well see, if you would have used that line…you would have gotten the answer you was looking for faster…" Sara said, "How did he finally get you to go out with him?"

I said, "He used the frigged bitch approach…He figured because I wouldn't go out with him that I was being stuck up…and it finally took him calling me a frigged bitch…for me to blow up at him…I called him everything from a burnt asshole to a pigheaded jerk off…I didn't know anyone in the company that well…I wasn't about to just jump into a car with someone I hardly knew…He came back a few days later and apologize for the frigged bitch comment and then I finally agreed to go to dinner with him…and it just escalated from there…and we got married 4 weeks later."

Mark said, "The shortest engagement period known to man." I said, "True…but so worth it…I haven't been any happier since." Glenn patted my hip and said, "Yea…me either…well except for last night." All four of us started laughing again…and Mark said, "Yea…too bad we are going back on the road day after tomorrow though…" I said, "I know…I won't be coming with this time." Sara said, "Oh man…why not?" I said, "I'm on vacation for the next week…Vince's orders…said I work too hard to not get at least a week's vacation…but I will be joining you guys in Michigan…"

Sara said, "Good…I don't know if I can handle these two temperamental boys on my own…" Mark said, "I see no boys around here so I know you ain't talkin' about me..." Sara said, "Of course I'm talking about you…who else would I call a boy." Mark looked over the rim of his sunglasses at Sara and she started laughing…I couldn't help but laugh with Sara…

So the day after next, I said my good-byes to Mark, Glenn and Sara at the airport…Glenn had his arms wrapped around me and said, "I'm going to miss you baby." I said, "I know big man…I will see you in 7 days…I promise…the time will totally fly by…You can call me every night, I swear I won't go to bed until I get a phone call from you." Glenn said, "Okay…sounds like a good deal." They called for the passengers to board the flight…and Glenn leaned down and gave me a really great lip lock…Sara came over and gave me a hug and Mark came over and squeezed my shoulders and said, "We'll see you in Michigan." I smile and nodded…I waved to the 3-some as they boarded the plane.

I never realized it was the last time I'd ever see Glenn again. 


	4. Chapter 4

FloridaorBust151 – I'm glad you're enjoying it…More is here! 

**Viper-sa – Oh you never know where it's going to go until I take ya there…Believe me…there is a twist and turn around every side.**

**FoolishAngel87 – I dunno what you're talking about LOL…I guess you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Xtremediva13 – Ask and Ye shall receive…Well Maybe not every time…But here's some more just the same.**

**Pianogal – I dunno…What does happen to Glenn? Okay I know what happens, but you have to read to see what happens.**

**NSB – WOOHOO you haven't asked for nookie! But I'm waiting for it sooner or later you're gonna crave it! LMAO!**

**Takerschick – Thanx…Here's more. Glad you're enjoying it!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 4 

Vacation went fast. True to Glenn's word, he called and said g'night to me every night and we also had a few steamy phone sex conversations…Hey man…Whatever gets me through the day until I can get back to my husband.

I was packing my suit case, getting ready for my flight that I would be getting on in about 1 hour…I couldn't wait to see Glenn…7 days is definitely too much time in between our sex sessions…I was just about ready to pack my shoes when the phone rang…I ran over hoping it was Glenn and answered it…

"Hello?" An unrecognizable male voice said, "Mrs. Lori Jacobs?" I said, "Yes, May I ask whose calling?" The voice said, "Yes ma'am, my name is Detective Mike Hutchinson…with the Michigan Police Department…You're husband is Glenn Jacobs correct?" I said, "Yes sir…" The Detective said, "Is there any way you can get to Detroit Michigan within the next 5 hours?" I said, "My flight leaves in an hour…why what is going on?"

Detective Hutchinson said, "I'm not at liberty to say until you're here…so we can speak to you personally…I will be meeting you at the airport…I hope you don't mind." I said, "No…I suppose not…my employer was supposed to send a limo for me…but I'll call and let him know I won't be needing a car to pick me up." He said, "Ma'am, you're employer has already been notified…I'll see you when you get to the airport." I said my good-byes to the detective and couldn't imagine what was going on…I figured Glenn and Mark got into some sort of fight and had been thrown in jail…Silly boys…as rough as Sara was…she was probably sitting in jail rotting just like them.

Nothing could of prepared me for what I was about to find out once I'd gotten to Michigan.

So I flew to Detroit Michigan…and Detective Hutchinson picked me up like he said he would…we made small talk while he drove…we made a turn and He drove out onto the pier that goes into Lake Michigan. When we stopped…I thought I saw something sticking out of the water…as we got out of the car and walked over...the image in the water became clearer. It was a wing off of an airplane…I went pale as a ghost and my mind went totally blank…

I touched the detective's arm and said, "Where is my husband Detective?" Detective Hutchinson said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Jacobs…but you're husband drowned…along with 25 other passengers on the plane." I immediately had tears sliding down my cheeks and said, "No…you're joking with me right…Glenn is hiding somewhere and it's all a big joke." Detective Hutchinson said, "I'm afraid not…Mrs. Jacobs…I'm sorry about your loss…we need you to identify the body of your husband…"

I kept thinking it wasn't true, until they walked me over to a table that had a TV set up…they didn't put the bodies in the same room…they had a camera pan from the feet up and then got to the face…I couldn't believe it…it was Glenn…he looked so peaceful…A couple of minutes of me just standing there looking at my husbands face…I couldn't move…I was stuck to the spot. I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. I looked over and it was Stephanie…Vince's daughter…she had the sniffles her eyes were puffy and red…

The detective said, "Mrs. Jacobs is that your husband?" He pointed to the face on the TV…I blinked a couple of times and tears just streamed down my face and I couldn't speak…like someone took my voice away from me…I just nodded…Stephanie said, "Yes…that is her husband."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Stephanie took my hand and led me out of the building…As soon as we cleared the door, I felt like someone was pulling on my legs…and went to my knees…I remember feeling the warm wood from the pier beneath my legs…My hands covered my face and the sobs over took my whole body…Stephanie and Torrie (One of the female wrestlers)…helped me up and sat me in the back of a fire departments SUV tailgate…

Mark was standing near the edge of the pier in his soaking wet clothes, with a blanket around him…he kept staring into the water…he was just waiting for Sara to come back…he waited…he knew she was as stubborn as he was, she'd walk out of the water and smack him for leaving her there…the tears started sliding down his cheeks as the reality of everything that had happened ran through his mind…as it caught up to him.

The plane started shaking and the pilot said they were having problems…and they were going to try and make it to the Detroit airport…but the plane started taking a nose dive…Mark, Glenn and Sara just sat as close to each other as possible…When the Plane hit the water…it hit with such a force…the emergency exit door popped off and freed Mark…he swam to the top and when Glenn and Sara didn't come up after him, he swam back down trying to free them…

Glenn's seat belt had jammed and even with the strength of both of them…they couldn't break it, or even rip it…it wouldn't budge a bit…Mark went back to the top to get air and swam back down but Sara was already dead…the coroner said the force that the plane hit the water was so strong that a few passengers necks snaps in two killing them instantly…a few even had signs of whiplash…Mark couldn't do anything to help…and was forced to watch as his best friend and his wife died…

Mark knew he'd have to call and talk to Lori and tell her what happened…Kevin Nash and John Layfield (Bradshaw) had come over and were just standing with him…they didn't know what to do…when John finally spoke up and said, "Mark, Lori's here…she's over with Stephanie and Torrie I think…You wanna go and see her, talk to her…something?"

I had finally calmed down and said, "What about Mark and Sara?" Torrie said, "Mark is okay…but Sara didn't make it…I'm so sorry about all of this Lori…" I couldn't stop the tears from sliding down my cheeks…I was being pretty quiet about all of it…I was looking down in my lap and noticed two big black boots…I looked up and it was Mark…he looked like someone had ripped his insides out…

I said, "Oh Mark…I'm so sorry." Mark said, "I should be saying I'm sorry…I couldn't help him…I couldn't do anything…" I said, "No…it's not your fault…Don't even think that…"

Mark wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but cry on his chest…Mark picked me up and sat down and put me in his lap…I didn't care that he was getting my clothes wet or anything…we were just both trying to comfort each other…we'd both lost our best friend…and my husband and his wife…

4 days later, we had a double funeral for both Glenn and Sara…we actually found 4 plots side by side in the Houston Chapel Lawn Cemetery…For the next couple of weeks, Mark and I never left each others sides…incase for any reason the other needed something.

What am I to do with my life?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

After a couple of months, Mark decided the best thing for him was to just go back on the road with the wrestling tour…he had to do something to keep himself from going insane…

As for me, it didn't matter where I sat, laid down or slept in the house…I could still hear, smell and feel Glenn every where I went…I even slept outside one night on the back porch…but I just couldn't sleep…I kept expecting to see him walk through the door and sweep me away to the bedroom, like he did every time he came home from being on the road when I wasn't with him…

After forcing myself to live in that house for 3 months, I decided I couldn't do it anymore…I packed everything up and threw it all in a Storage place in town…I put the house up for sale…

I walked through out the house making sure I had packed every single thing…then I looked up on the fire place and had forgotten to take down our 8 x 10 wedding photo…with Mark and Sara both in it with us…

I pulled the picture down kissed it and placed it in my backpack and then pulled the front door closed behind me…I knew leaving was the best thing for me to do…I had to do something my sanity was slowly slipping away and I was going to let the death of my husband and best friend kill me too…I got in my Toyota RAV 4…I even sold Glenn's explorer…I couldn't handle driving it…it was just something I had to give up…

I drove over to Mark place, I knew he'd be home…I called ahead of time…he was in the drive way working on one of his bikes…and wiped his hands off and came over and said, "I take it your leaving?" I said, "I have to Mark…I can't live in that house anymore…it's not even a home without Glenn there…Besides I'm taking some time off work Vince agreed it would probably be for the best so he has a temp who's going to be taking my place until I'm up and ready to go."

Mark said, "So where are you gonna go?" I said, "My nana (grandma) lives in Boston…I stayed with her while I was going to college…when she heard about Glenn, she called and asked me to come stay with her until I can get back on my feet…I don't know how long I'm going to be gone…or how long it will take me…but I'll be back…and you've got my cell-phone number if you need anything…I'll always have it turned on…if not…then leave a message and I'll be back to you…" Mark said, "Yea…the same goes for you…don't think for a second that I won't be there…I don't care if you need a shoulder to cry on or a tissue to wipe your eyes…you call me if you need me…"

I smiled and said, "I will…You take care of your self…and if you need to talk…I don't care what time it is…just call me…I'll always be ready to listen…" Mark pulled me over and enveloped me into his arms…and we just held each other for a good 10 or 15 minutes…and Mark kissed the top of my head and said, "You better get going…I don't want to driving at night…" I said, "Okay…I'll call you when I get there…" Mark nodded and helped me back in the car…and watched as I left down the road…

One more stop…

I pulled up to the cemetery gates and walked to the back and sat between Glenn and Sara's graves…

I said, "This is it you two…you have to take care of each other…and please watch over Mark for me…I know he tries to look strong and brave in front of me…but he's a big mess on the inside like me…He's the perfect teddy bear…it doesn't matter how much he's hurting…if someone else is hurting just as bad, he'd push all his pain aside to help you…no questions asked and no strings attached…I'll always be grateful you both came into my life…and you'll forever be in my heart…"

I stood on my knees and placed kisses on each other their grave stone…Sara Beloved Wife and Best Friend…Glenn Beloved Husband and Best Friend…

I wiped my tears and walked back to my car and got in and drove off…getting on the highway…destination Boston Massachusetts…I'm coming home Nana.


	7. Chapter 7

FloridaorBust151 – Here you go…Up date to the rescue! 

**Takerschick – I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far…Here's more!**

**Viper-sa – Thanx! Here's more for ya!**

**Pianogal – Be alright? I dunno…Will they?**

**NSB – Sorry they were sad…you can ask for Nookie when ever you like…Just depends on if I feel like given it…hehehe.**

**Foolishangel87 – Sorry to make you cry…but sometimes bad things have to happen…in order for the good to get here.**

**KaneSexyMrJacobs – Yea I have a few stories with Kane/Glenn as the main guy in them…Don't worry I'll get to posting them on here eventually…I promise.**

**Stacia – I'm glad you're enjoying it so far…Here's some more.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7 

- - 2 Years Later - -

I never went back on the wrestling tour…I haven't been back to Houston in 2 years…Instead I started working at Titan Towers in Stamford, Connecticut…Vince said he was happy I didn't leave the company all together…he knew it would take me a while to get back in the swing of things…and it did…I didn't even go back to work until a year after Glenn's death…Even though I kept in touch with Mark constantly…

Mark had started dating again…he stayed away from ring rats and fans…he just couldn't see himself wasting his time on people he just didn't know…he dated a few of the WWE diva's to try and keep it around people he fully knew and were friends with…but nothing really seemed to click.

I hadn't even ventured to try dating again…it had only been 2 years since Glenn's death…I was 25 now…it wasn't for lack of trying…I tried to go on a couple of dates…but nothing worked…I'd get ready for the date and I'd get cold feet an hour before it was supposed to happen and would end up canceling…

Mark and I were constantly on the phone…6 months after Glenn and Sara's deaths he finally opened up to me one night over the phone…he was laying in bed in some hotel room after he'd taped Smackdown…and I was laying in bed at my apt in Stamford…and we both got really quiet…I swore I could hear him sniffling…and I just asked him to talk to me…it all came out…he was mad, angry, pissed off, upset, sad…everything…he cried over the phone and it was at that point I wished I was there to help ease his pain…

Mark got to yelling and carrying on about the whole thing so much that I had started crying…and then he was trying to calm me down he hadn't meant to make me cry…he was just trying to get all his frustrations out…I think that conversation made us both stronger people…it wasn't easy dealing with all of it…but we both knew we could turn to each other for comfort and support…I never cried in front of or around anyone but Mark…and he'd only cried that once on the phone with me…

Late one night, I was just getting home…when my mailman Teddy was walking up to the door of my apt…I said, "Hey Teddy…how are you doing tonight?" He said, "I'm doing just fine Miss Jacobs…I've got a postcard here for you…we got a letter about it…it seems after you made your move from Houston to Boston and then to here…it kept getting lost in the shuffle and well…the date on it is September 21, 1998…" I said, "Does it say who it's from?"

Teddy looked at it and said, "It just says 'I love you…Glenn'…It's a beautiful picture…just a bunch of fluffy white clouds on a deep clear blue sky…"

Teddy handed me the postcard…and I nearly took a nose dive…I was pretty close to passing out…the date was 2 days before Glenn and Sara's Deaths…it was eerie…As Teddy walked away I walked into my apt…and was immediately greeted by a soft furry little creature rubbing up against my legs…I locked the door and then bent over and scoped up the fury black cat in my arms and said, "You're a handsome Devil what's your name?" Furball meowed at me and I couldn't help but giggle…and said, "Yes…I know I'm late…and you're probably famished…What do ya say, I feed you and then I'll go soak in a hot tub?" Furball meowed again…and said, "Okay…it's a deal."

I sat the over plump cat on the kitchen counter and pulled down a can of food…and opened it up and emptied the can into his glass bowl labeled 'Million Dollar Cat'…I'd have to remember to call Stephanie later I hadn't talked to her in a couple of months since her and Paul's wedding…

I went into the bathroom and ran my bubble bath and stripped my uncomfortable work clothes and threw then around the room and eased my achy frame into the warm lilac scented bath water…it felt so good…I couldn't help but stare at that postcard…I kept picking it up and looking at it…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Furball pushed the door open and came over and sat on the edge of the tub, batting at the bubbles…I said, "You better watch it, last time you did that you ended up in here with me…good thing you're de-clawed…I would have been ripped to shreds." Furball just stared at me…as if to say 'Like I'd be dumb enough to do that twice'…I reach other and petted my soft black ball of fur and he was purring up a storm…I said, "Wow…full belly and you're the lover all of a sudden."

When I got out of the tub…I pulled on my shorts and tank top…and ran a comb through my hair to get the tangles out…I went out and was sitting on the couch with that damn postcard staring at me from the coffee table…I finally sighed heavy and turned the TV on…I stopped on CMT and noticed Mark Wills had a new song and video out…I didn't even see the name of the video…but I turned it up so I could hear it…anything that man sings is heaven sent…

When the video was over I was crying…I wanted to call Mark…but I kept getting his voice mail…I finally left a message…I knew I probably sounded like an over emotionally insane female on his voice mail…but I needed to talk to him about the post card and then that damn video…I finally cried myself to sleep on the couch…I was tucked into a ball with a blanket over me…and Furball was laying above my head, in my hair…

I was woke out of a sound sleep by the chirping of my damn cell phone…I rolled around for a few seconds…and then reached over and snatched it off the coffee table, I wasn't fully awake yet, and my eyes couldn't focus long enough to see who it was on the caller id…I finally snapped the flip part of it up and pushed the green button…at least I could decipher colors.

My groggy ass voice said, "What time is it?" Stephanie's voice came back with a well…its 2 am here…so I imagine its 3 or 4 there…" My eyes snapped out and I jetted up into a sitting position on the couch and said, "Stephanie…why in God's name in all that is holy are you calling me at this time of night?" Steph said, "There's been an accident." I jumped to my feet and said, "Stephanie…I don't wanna know about it…I can't handle this…You know I can't…" I snapped my flip phone shut…hanging up on the call…

I could just feel the tears swelling in my eyes…I paced through my apt…and kept trying Mark's cell phone…Stephanie kept calling back but I wouldn't answer…I figured if she didn't tell me…nothing was really wrong and it was all a bad dream…I kept getting Mark's voice mail…and started getting the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach…Nothing could possibly happen to mark…he's big and strong…and he's a tough fighter…he can take anything…I know he can…nothing bad would ever happen to him…

Glenn was big and strong, he was a tough fighter, he could take anything…I didn't think anything bad would ever happen to him…but it did…

No Mark is different…he survived the first time…he's untouchable now…nothing would or could hurt him…NOTHING…

Finally after debating with my mind for 10 minutes, I decided to go for a jog…it's 4 in the morning, and I'm going for a run…DAMN IT!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

30 minutes later, I came back home and took a shower…when I walked back into the living room…my cell-phone was sitting on the damn postcard…and it was ringing again…

Stephanie's name as plain as daylight…I flipped my phone open and didn't even say anything…she could hear the TV on…and she said, "Please…Lori…don't hang up…"

I said, "Stephanie…what ever it is you've just got to tell me…well damn it…hurry up and say it…I can't stand not knowing any longer."

Stephanie's voice quivered a little and said, "He needs you." I ran my hand through my hair and said, "Don't tell me…no please…do not do this to me Steph…I don't need to know…I don't…FUCK! Who needs me?"

Steph said, "Mark needs you Lori…"

I sat at my kitchen table and plopped my head in my hand and said, "What the hell happened Steph…I just talked to him last night?"

Steph said, "Mark was in a car accident tonight…a drunk driver hit him going at least 120 in a corvette. Mark really didn't sustain any injuries…but he's got some brain swelling, a super severe concussion…and he slipped into a coma…"

I said, "Oh Jesus…Stephanie…"

Step said, "Listen…the doctor said him being in a coma is the best thing for him right now…it will give him time for everything to heal up properly…and also that once he's fully healed inside and out…he should wake up…"

I said, "What if he doesn't wake up? What if he never wakes up again?"

Steph said, "We'll deal with that if and when it comes to that…but Mark needs you right now…you know since Glenn and Sara died, you two have been each others comfort zones…you've literally talked in the phone every day and night for the last 2 years…when ever I see Mark he's on the phone with you…and when I'd come to visit you…you were constantly on the phone with him…you need each other…and right now…he needs you."

I said, "Okay…but you get to call and tell you're dad I won't be coming back until things with Mark are better…"

Steph said, "Dad knows already…he knows you'd never just not show up for Mark…"

I said, "Yea…Where are you guys?"

She said, "Chicago…I'll have one of the boys pick you up from the airport and bring you over to the hospital."

I said, "Okay…I'll be there as soon as I can…Steph stay with Mark, until I can get to him…please." She said, "No problem…"

We hung up and I started flying around the apt, getting things in order…and called to have a friend of mine take care of my cat while I was gone…and then I was gone…Flying to Chicago…to be with Mark…God please watch over him until I can get to him…

Please.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize…I'm going through a small crisis at work right now and it's got my head all out of whack when it comes to remembering to post chapters here for all of you…Thank you for your patience…I appreciate it!**

**-Maxine-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stacia – I'm really glad you're enjoying…Here's more! **

**Viper-sa – It always seems as if you just get your life back together when some thing else comes around the bend and screws it up again. But you have to keep going…Giving up is NOT an option!**

**Foolishangel87 – Hey you never know how bad he is, until she sees him…Here's more!**

**Lothecia Gwynymyr – I'm glad you're enjoying my stories so much sweetie. I'm going a tad slower then usual just because my head is in a haze. A co-worker of mine was killed last week, so I'm coping and helping my other co-workers through it.**

**Takerschick – Wait no longer for more chapters…Because here they be! LMAO.**

**FloridaorBust151 – Hey every hits bad luck spots. Lmao…Some more then others. Lol**

**NSB – Of course I'm an evil woman…Who else leaves ya with cliff hangers like mine! LMAO!**

**Pianogal - LMAO...Maybe he is...Maybe he isn't...You'll never know if you don't read...DUH!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 10

3 hours later, I was walking through the hospital with Paul Levesque (Triple H…Stephanie's husband)…He was trying to get me to talk to him…and I wouldn't budge…I just kept myself quiet…

Vince saw me and came over and touched my shoulder…I looked up at him and he said, "How are you holding up Lori?" I said, "Only as good as can be expected…Any change in Mark?" Vince just shook his head no…

I looked and Paul and said, "Take me to him." Paul said, "Are you sure honey?" I said, "Absolutely…he'd be there if it was me…So I am going to be there for him…I do not care…what it takes…I will not lose another friend to someone else's stupidity." Paul said, "Okay…c'mon, I'll take you down to his room…"

Paul walked me up to the ICU ward and into his room…Stephanie was asleep…I said, "Go ahead and take her back to the hotel…I'm sure she needs the sleep." Paul kissed the top of my head and leaned over and scoped up Stephanie…she automatically put her arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest.

Paul whispered, "If you need anything call…I'll tell everyone to go ahead and head back to the hotel for some rest." I said, "That's fine…" I watched as Paul carried Steph down the hall…

A few minutes later a nurse came in and said, "You must be Lori Jacobs…Mr. McMahon said, you'd be coming in…he also said to make you as comfortable as possible…Is there anything I can get for you?" I smiled and said, "Yes…I am…I'll be here for the long hall…and no thanks I actually just got here…but I'm fine for now. How long has he been in a coma?"

The nurse said, "For the last 5 hours…If there's anything I can get for you…my name is Felicia…I'll try and help any way possible." I smiled and said, "Okay…thanks…and just keep with calling me Lori." Felicia left…

I stood over Mark and it was hard to see him this way…They had a breathing and heart monitor on him…his head was bandaged up…and the hospital gown was about 4 times to small for him…

I had to giggle a little…it was only covering up his chest and arms…I couldn't imagine what the hell was on underneath…I saw all his clothes hanging in a make shift closet that the hospitals provide for people who are there for long periods of time and his levis, socks and boots were there…

The nurse told me they pitched his t-shirt cause the EMT's shredded it to get to him when the accident first happened…she said it took her and another nurse to get his boots and jeans off once he slipped into the coma…

I could mentally picture these two short small ass nurses fighting to take his clothes off…I should of asked if they video taped it for legal purposes…I really could of used a laugh at that point…plus I could of used it in black mail against Mark sometime down the road…I had to giggle again…

I sat next to the bed and was holding Mark's hand in both of mine…I couldn't help but pray…I just wanted Mark to wake up…I fell asleep with my head on his hand…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the morning…the nurse came in and I woke up…she said, "I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to wake you up…" I said, "No…it's okay…I wanted to get up anyway and see if I couldn't get you to bring me a basin of warm water…I'm going to wash off his face and hands…he's got dried blood on him…I'm thinking probably from the head trauma…"

The nurse said, "Sure honey…in fact I'll ask one of the physical therapy nurses to come in and give you a hand and you can actually sponge bathe him if you'd like…" I said, "Sure…that's fine…Also, as soon as Mr. McMahon gets here…could you ask him to come up…I would like to speak to him…"

After I gave Mark his sponge bath…I sat and watched him…finally about an hour later, Vince came in the room and said, "The nurse said you wanted to see me?" I said, "Yea…" I stood up and Vince said, "How's he doing?" I said, "He was kind of restless during the early morning…but he seems to be pretty peaceful now…"

Vince said, "So what's up?" I took a deep breath and sighed heavy and said, "I want to take Mark back to his home…I would rather he be comfortable in his own bed, then having to sit in this stupid hospital bed…" Vince said, "Are you sure?"

I said, "Vince, Look at him? He's got a hospital gown on that's about 4 or 5 times too small for him, his feet are practically dangling over the edge…he looks like a huge sleeping giant in a small ass bed…he should be in his own bed…all I would have to do is change his IV bag and catheter bag…which neither should be too difficult."

Vince said, "You do realize that Mark doesn't live in the same ranch that him and Sara owned…" I was in a state of shock and said, "What?" Vince nodded and said, "Yea…he took a couple of month off and put the ranch up for sale…he lives on the other side of Houston now…still out in the country…he had a whole new ranch built up…it's actually a little bigger…and the horses have more free rein over the stables and yard…You think you can handle it?"

I smiled and said, "Absolutely…I have to get him out of here…he just doesn't look comfortable." Vince said, "Okay…I'll go talk with the doctor and see what we can do." I said, "Thanks Vince." Vince gave me a quick hug and left…while he was gone a few of the guys came in to see Mark…and check on me…making sure I was holding up ok.

Vince came back about an hour later…he said, "Okay…all the arrangements have been made…they will air lift him and you to the hospital in Houston, and then take him and you by ambulance to the ranch, then a nurse from the Houston hospital will come by once a day to check on him, and bring you daily supplies of bandages and IV, she'll show you how to change IV's and catheter bags…She'll move his IV needle once a month to a different place…it can't stay in one place or it will get infected…"

I said, "When are they going to move him?" Vince said, "First thing in the morning." I said, "Okay…thanks for everything Vince…" Vince kissed my forehead and said, "You're welcome hon…just keep in touch with us." I smiled and said, "I will." And gave him a hug…And he took off to help get the wrestlers all collected and let them know what was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, everything went as planned…after I got Mark situated in his own bed with a pair of sweat pants on and a t-shirt…I went down to the kitchen and made some soup…I pushed the comfortable overstuffed chair in the room over next to Mark's bed and plopped myself down in it and turned the TV on…I had my feet propped on the bed…eating my soup and watching TV…watching over Mark…

Day in and day out…I stayed there…I finally had enough and while the nurse was there one day I asked if she'd stay for an extra couple of hours cause I needed to get out before cabin fever set it…she sat down and watched TV, while I left…

I went out and saddled one of the horses and decided a ride would definitely be nice…I rode all over I even went down to the cemetery and ventured back to Sara and Glenn's graves…we obviously had our talk again and then I rode back…

As I was straightening up the room later that night, I had gotten accustomed to talking to Mark…even though it really got me no where.

I would talk to him, while I gave him his sponge baths, then I would wash his hair and pull it back out of his face…sometimes I would put his bandana and sunglasses on him…Of course that didn't help the cause but I figured if I didn't treat him like he was dead he'd eventually just wake up…I would shave around his go-tee and mustache…and kept talking to him during it too.

One month turned into two, then three, and 4…eventually 5…During the fifth month we caught a break…he was fully healed…and now we were just waiting for him to wake up…if he ever did…

While I was down stairs doing some thing one morning…I kept having this feeling in the pit of my stomach…like I should be upstairs with Mark…I thought no…I'm going up there, I'll just be disappointed when I see he's still not up yet…

I had finally cleaned the whole downstairs and decided on cleaning the upstairs the next day…I went up and took a shower and put some jeans and a tank top on…I combed my hair and walked into Mark's room and opened the curtains to let some of the warmth and sun in the room…

As I was walking into the bathroom I thought I saw the lump in the bed move his leg…I instantly froze…and then the leg moved again…the sleeping giant was stirring…and finally a groan came out of him…I literally ran over and jumped on the bed next to him…I sat on my feet and grabbed his hand…and kept thinking…'please God let him wake up...please'…Mark's body was slowly coming alive…I leaned over and touched his forehead…and said, "Mark…open your eyes please…please I have to see for myself that you're okay."

I had huge tears sliding down my cheeks, and Mark's eyes slowly fluttered open…his Emerald green orbs were staring back at me…and Mark said, "Lori…where am I?" I smiled and said, "You're at home…" Mark ran a hand down his face trying to fully wake himself up and he said, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?" I said, "It doesn't matter…The only thing that matters is you're awake…and I'm not leaving until you get better…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Viper-sa – You never know what's gonna happen next…Never assume with my stories. LMAO!**

**FloridaorBust151 – Never know…A relationship may not be in the works for them. Read and find out.**

**FoolishAngel87 – I'm glad you're enjoying the story…Keep reading!**

**Pianogal – He's going to light his armpit hair on fire and do a jig in the ring…LMAO or maybe he'll just fall back asleep…who knows.**

**Stacia – Thanks! Here's more.**

**NSB – I'm waiting for the nookie beggin to begin. LMAO!**

**Takerschick – hehehe…every one says my stories are addicting…I don't see it…but as long as you guys enjoy them…then that's all that matters.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13 

Mark thought he was delusional or something…maybe he was dying…oh god…what if he had cancer…what the hell was Lori doing at…(Surveying the room…) his house? Wait he was on the road…what the hell is going on…and why is Lori crying? Mark felt her hand on his chest and laid his hand across hers and said, "Lori…honey, what the hell is going on?"

I looked down at Mark and blinked and a fresh new batch of tears started sliding down my cheeks…Mark reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear and wiped my tears away and said, "Lori…calm down and talk to me." I said, "Mark…you got into a car accident…a drunk driver in a corvette doing close to 120…hit you head on in your rental car…you had a severe concussion and brain swelling…you had a gash between your forehead and hair line…you slipped into a coma…you've been in a coma for nearly 6 months…They didn't even think you was going to survive the first night."

Mark suddenly realized that he could be dead right now…and then the realization that he could have been in a coma for the rest of his life hit him…he then also realized why Lori was emotional…his heart nearly fell out of his chest for her…the last thing he would ever want her to do would be to worry about him.

Mark reached up and caressed my cheek and said, "Hon, how long have you been here with me?" I said, "Since 5 hours after you slipped into a coma…Steph called me and I sort of freaked out…went for a jog…and she called back again and all she said was that you needed me. She knew out of every thing she could have said, that was the one that would of made me respond the fastest." Mark said, "I'm sorry she scared you…but I'm also glad you came…"

I smiled and said, "I really didn't have anything more important to do…so hey…come hang out with a sleeping giant for 6 months…it's all good…I got a nice vacation out of the deal." Mark said, "Gee, thanks Lori…" I giggled and said, "Anytime." Mark went to sit up and noticed a rather irritating pain shooting through his groin…and groaned…I said, "Whoa…Are you okay…that didn't sound good." Mark said, "Possibly because it didn't feel good…did by any chance my groin fall off in the accident."

I busted up laughing and fell back onto the bed…and Mark said, "I'm glad you find this so amusing…" I got up and said, "No…Your penis did not fall off honey…you have a catheter in your…what did you think you wouldn't pee while you was in a coma?" Mark said, "How do I get that damn thing out?" I said, "You want me to take it out?" Mark said, "I don't know if I really want you getting that personal with me…besides I don't have any underwear on under there sweats do I?" I smiled and said, "Well…no…it was easier to sponge bath you with out having to mess with it…"

Mark said, "Okay…so you sponged bathed me?" I said, "Once…but it was to get the blood off your face…the nurse that comes by every morning does it…So you want me to take the catheter out or not?" Mark said, "I still have no underwear on…" I smiled and said, "It's okay…I haven't worn any in years." Mark flushed when I said that to him and I laughed…and said, "Do not ask if you don't really want to know."

Mark said, "I didn't say anything…" I said, "Yea…you say that but the look on your face said you had an 'inquiring minds want to know' look on your face…I was waiting for you to ask…but figured I'd interject with my statement." Mark said, "It's a probably good thing you did…I was so close to asking too…" I laughed and said, "Let's get you better before you go asking a personal question like that." Mark said, "Why?" I said, "Cause the answer just might shock you."

Mark laid down and I pulled the blanket back over him, cause I really didn't want to see him naked…at least not yet…I deflated the catheter balloon and slowly pulled it out…and put it in the bathroom sink…I also took the IV out of his hand…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

I called the nurse and told her to bring the on-call doctor with her cause Mark had woken up.

Mark said, "I want to go to the bathroom…" I said, "C'mon…I'm gonna follow you until you're sure you've got your legs back fully…" I grabbed his hips and walked behind him, steering him into the bathroom and closing the door…I heard the biggest moan in my life…followed by what I figured to be Niagara Falls in the bathroom…

When Mark felt her tiny hands on his hips…it did something to him…he didn't realize how much he'd missed being touched…Just touched nothing special…

Mark walked out of the bathroom and had brushed his hair and had it pulled back…I said, "You wanna get dressed?" Mark said, "Not a bad idea…" I said, "I'll wait out in the hall, incase you need anything." Mark said, "Yes…Mother." I gave him the finger and walked out, closing the door behind me…I heard the door bell ring and through the door said, "Mark, I'm gonna get the door…Are you gonna be okay?"

Mark said, "Jesus woman…I was in a coma…I'm not dead…go get the damn door."

I laughed as I walked down the stairs and let the nurse and the doctor in…Mark walked down stairs and the doctor gave him a thorough check up, and then took some blood to run a few tests and make sure everything was alright…The doctor said, "I want you to come in for a Cardiogram…I want to make sure that there's nothing wrong with your heart before I release you to go back to work."

Mark was a little hesitant but I looked at him…and he finally agreed and said he'd have me take him tomorrow…I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you'. Mark just nodded at me.

After the doctor and nurse left…I was standing in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables…and also cooking chicken in the oven…Mark walked into the kitchen and said, "You know, you're a sneaky little shit." I started laughing and said, "Why am I a sneaky little shit?" Mark said, "Cause…I was gonna protest about that stupid Cardio…whatever…but you had that look on your face like I was gonna die…so I just decided to bite the bullet…" I said, "I didn't make you do anything…what ever you decided was your very own decision."

Mark said, "You knew what you were doing when you gave me those sad ass puppy dog eyes…and you know it." I said, "I never…" And gave him the look again…Mark said, "See…see…that's the look…I knew it…you did it on purpose." I hopped up on the counter and said, "Of course I did silly…I don't like worrying about you…you're supposed to be the untouchable one…nothing ever happens to you…" Mark said, "Now…stop that shit you already know things happen to me…don't be silly girl." I sat there in silence for a minute…Mark knew I'd been to silent and he looked over and I had tears sliding down my cheeks…Mark walked over and said, "What are the tears for darlin'?"

I jumped off the counter and walked away and stopped and said, "Mark…What am I supposed to do? My parents have been dead for a few years now…Glenn and Sara are both dead…I have a ton of other friends but Mark…you're my best friend…what am I supposed to do if something happens to you? I mean, Am I being punished here…what did I do wrong for God to keep taking away everyone I ever loved and cared about…I just don't understand…My life is a complete mess…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Mark stood there listening to the tiny brunettes rambling…Lori was right…they were best friends…there was no one he spent more time on the phone with then her…other then Sara when they got married…But why was Lori's voice crying asking the why questions breaking his heart…he knew he couldn't answer them…no one could…

No one could have predicted what was going to happen on the airplane that day…Glenn and Sara were both excited to be seeing Lori again…but the excited was ripped out of their hands as he watched his best friend drowned and his wife die…and then stood by and watched as their bodies were pulled from the plane still submerged in water…

Mark was suddenly overwhelmed by emotion…he wasn't going to cry in front of Lori…but he needed to calm her down…

He looked over where she was standing…and walked over and pulled me in his arms…and just rubbed my back, trying to comfort me…Mark said, "Lori…you didn't do anything…it's just the way life is sometimes…granted it's not fair…but you just have to roll with the punches…I didn't mean to scare you…I'm sorry."

I was sniffling and said, "It's not your fault…"

Mark said, "You're life isn't a total mess…you still have me…and Paul & Stephanie, Vince & Linda, Torrie & Billy…You're not completely alone…I realize you're not as close with them as you are with me…but…I'm not always gonna be here ya know." I said, "I know that Mark…I just don't want to think that far ahead of myself…I don't even care what happens next week…I just want to get you better and get things back to normal."

Mark laughed and said, "What's normal?"

I said, "Me…at work yelling at the computer and you on the road, knowing exactly when to call me…or you being in some stupid hotel room…laying in bed talking to me on the phone, while I'm in bed at my apt in Stamford…and you always telling me which little shit tried to kick the crap out of you in the ring…and you just being the only one who can make me forget what a shitty ass day I had…and laugh my ass off and all the stories you tell me about what went on during the shows that people don't get to see…"

Mark said, "Are you ever going to come back on the road?" I said, "I don't know…I miss being on the road…and seeing everyone on a daily basis…I miss not seeing you for 6 months to a year at a time…I realize talking on the phone helps…but it's not the same…I watch you and the other guys wrestle Mondays and Thursdays…and constantly feel like I'm missing parts of myself…it's like I have a life that goes with me in Connecticut…but then when I'm around you…this fits too…I can't have everything I want…It doesn't work like that.."

Mark said, "I have a good idea…After I get clearance from the doctor to go back to work…why don't you come with me…you love traveling and you know Vince will let you do you're work from the laptop like you was before." I said, "I don't know." Mark said, "At least think about it until I have to leave…you don't have to decide right now." I smiled and said, "Okay…I'll think about it." Mark said, "Good…" And kissed the top of my head.

The next morning I took Mark to the doctor's office and they did the cardiogram…his heart was in great condition…the doctor said from the blood results everything was great…he was a little anemic because he'd been sleeping for the last 6 months and not getting up to run around…but that as soon as he fell back into a pattern…the anemia should pretty much be non-existent…and released him to go back to work in a week.

Mark called Vince when we got back to the house…Vince told him he was in no rush to throw him back into the ring…he gave Mark a month off to get some gym time in and get back into shape…I smiled evilly…cause I said I'd help bust Mark's ass to get it back in shape. And that's exactly what I did…and it still left him time to smack around his punching bag in the garage…I was relentless…hehehe…


	16. Chapter 16

**Stacia – Glad you're enjoying it so much…Here's more!**

**Foolishangel87 – Of course she will…but you gotta keep reading to find out all the ways!**

**Takerschick – I can only update when I have the time…I do work ya know LMAO!**

**Pianogal – Never know Lori may decide not to. Gotta read to find out.**

**NSB – Maybe you'll get nookie…then again…maybe not. LOL!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 16 

A month later…Mark was packing to leave back on the wrestling tour…and I was sitting on his bed…he said, "Are you sure you won't reconsider?" I smiled and said, "Nah…I'm just gonna go back home and pretty much get my life back together…I mean you do realize I have a life outside of this state right?" Mark smirked and said, "Smart ass…" I said, "When is you're plane leaving?" Mark said, "Noon tomorrow…what about yours?" I said, "7am..." Mark said, "I should be up by then…I'll take ya to the airport…" I said, "Nah…I already ordered a cab..." Mark said, "Damn stubborn ass."

I said, "Yea, well I learned from the best baby." Mark said, "I am not stubborn..." I said, "Sure…and I'm the Virgin Mary." Mark said, "Oh no you're not…" I said, "Precisely…just like you're as big a stubborn ass as me…" Mark looked down at me and said, "Watch it woman." I stuck my tongue out at him as I took off out the door…the microwave beeped and the popcorn was done…

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV…when Mark came in and as he sat down next to me…he shoved my entire body like 2 inches over…I elbowed him and said, "Excuse you…You're a pushy little thing aren't ya?" Mark smiled and said, "Hush up woman…This is my couch." I said, "What did you piss here to mark your territory?" Mark said, "No…but I can if you'd like." I said, "Hell no…but keep messing with me and I will…"

Mark laughed hard…and I just shook my head at him…

Suddenly…I looked up at him and he looked down at me at the same time…Mark hooked his finger under my chin and pulled my head up a little and brushed his lips against mine softly. Mark softly ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I slowly opened my mouth and gave him access…Mark's tongue snaked it's way into my mouth…and I let out a little moan against his tongue and lips…

Mark grabbed my hip and pulled me up and over and I sat straddled on his lap…we didn't break the kiss though…I could feel his hands all over my body…His lips against mine was just comfortable…it felt so good…Marks lips left mine, but he kissed down my jaw line, down the side of my neck…his hands slowly traveled up my tank top and cupped both my breasts…In between kisses being placed down my neck, Mark said, "I've been meaning to ask you something?" I said, "What?" And exhaled hard…

Mark said, "That day in my room…when you took my catheter out…you said you hadn't worn panties in years…" I said, "Yea." Almost losing t when the tip of his tongue grazed the little spot behind my earlobe…Mark continued his assault on my neck…and I could feel him sliding my nipples between his index and middle fingers…and he squeezed a little…and said, "Well…I was just wondering…how true that statement was…" I said, "Well…why don't you find out for yourself."

Mark's hands slowly felt my breasts as he captured my lips again, and his hands slid down to my ass…then lower to the bottom of my jean shorts…and then his hands slowly slid under the jean material, and I felt the soft flesh of his hands come in contact with my pantiless ass…His lips found my neck again as I heard a groan come out of his mouth against my throat…oops…he must of suddenly realized that the statement was true…I giggled a little as I felt Mark caressing my ass…Mark removed his hands from my shirt and pulled down one strap on my shirt and kissed all around my shoulder and then replaced the strap back in place…then he moved to the other side and repeated what he'd done on the other side…

Mark said, "You think we should move this to another room?" I said, "Probably…" Mark said, "So…kitchen or bedroom?" I said, "Are you gonna cook me or make love to me?" Mark said, "Actually I was thinking of slapping you on the grill and making you hot and then make love to you." I said, "Well…can we skip the grill action…I'd rather spend the night making love to you…" Mark said, "What a great idea…Are we really sure of what were getting ready to do?" I said, "Probably not." Mark said, "You think we're going to regret this in the morning?" I said, "Yea…for about 5 seconds…" Mark said, "It's worth it…I can take 5 minutes of regret after a night of making love to you." I said, "Fully agreed."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Mark stood up with me in his arms and carried me up stairs to his bedroom and closed the door…he laid me on the bed… 

Mark laid next to me and started kissing my lips softly…all I could do was surrender to him…I wanted it as much as he did…and at that point there was no turning back…what ever the consequences were…we were willing to except them…no matter what.

Mark kissed down over my material covered breasts…and lift my shit a little and was kissing around my stomach and navel…while his hands were softly caressing me in places I couldn't imagine that could be caressed…like my waist, hips…outer thighs…Just the feel of his big hands on me…was comforting…

Mark unbuttoned and unzipped my jean shorts and opened them and kissed down on my lower abdomen…he slid his tongue over and kissed my left hip and the slide his tongue over and kissed and caressed my right hip…

He rolled me over onto my stomach…and was kissing the small of my back…he pulled my shirt up and off and was running kisses up and down my vertebrae…he came up to my shoulder and was kissed my shoulders, shoulder blades and the back of my neck…

He had his arm around across the top of my chest from shoulder to shoulder…I was kissing along his forearm…and just could feel the heat radiating off his arm…and his hand that had slowly ran down my back and sides where my ribs were…his hands had lightly brushed against my breasts…

Mark turned me back over onto my back, and I reached down and tugged his t-shirt off…Mark started kissing my lips again, while caressing my breasts and stomach…I was running my hands down his chest and gently pushed him over onto his back and slowly kissed down his throat to his chest…I gave his nipples a little tease when I slowly licked around them and then blew hot air onto them…they perked up and Mark groaned from the back of his throat…I placed feather light kisses down his sternum…and traced the tattoo on his 6-pak with my tongue and lips…

I unbuttoned and unzipped Mark's jeans and when I pulled them open I could just see the head of Marks erection peaked out…I slowly ran my tongue over head…and got a deep - DEEP moan from Mark…Mark's erection was strained against the material of his jeans…and he pulled his jeans off and the laid me flat on my back and slowly pulled my shorts down my long legs and threw them in the collecting pile of clothes on the floor…

Mark slowly crawled up my body and softly spread my legs with his big hands…Mark looked into my eyes as if asking permission to go further…I just nodded my approval…and Mark slowly started sliding his erection all the way into my core…I couldn't help but let out a ferrous moan…We both realized this is exactly where we needed to be at that second…Once Mark was fully sheathed in me, he kept still letting every part of my body adjust to him…he could tell by how tight I was…I hadn't had sex since Glenn's death…and I could tell with as hard and as swollen Mark's erection was, he hadn't had sex since Sara's death either…

A couple of hours later, Mark laid there holding Lori, he could smell the strawberry shampoo she used for her hair…the smell was intoxicating…he could feel himself getting hard again just from the scent of her…he couldn't hardly believe he'd just made love to his best friend…He didn't know if he should feel good about it or not…was their friendship over…was it just getting better…is what she really wanted…

Mark fell asleep…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We woke each other numerous times during the night to make love again…it was just kind of one of those making love nights…we'd sleep like an hour in between every time…We made love probably close to 7 times…

I woke up around 5:30…And slid out of bed as quietly as possible…and went to take a shower…and get dressed…At 6…I walked in and set Mark's alarm to wake him up in time for his flight…and also left a note for him…I grabbed my suitcase and cell phone and as soon as I walked out the front door the cab pulled up…I put my bag in the car next to me…and the cab took me to the air port…

At 7…I was in the air on my way back home…

When Mark's alarm went off he rolled over and saw the note on the pillow…he grabbed it and it said:

Absolutely NO Regrets! I enjoyed spending the night in a mans arms…the fact that the arms belonged to my best friend made it that much more enjoyable…I know things may never be the same between us again…but I can live with that…

It was definitely worth every minute, every touch and every single kiss…You made me remember what it feels like to feel loved again and also what it feels like to be a woman again…I haven't had that in a really long time.

I know most fans don't like the fact that you have a life outside of the Undertaker…but the man outside of the Undertaker…Mark Callaway definitely earned some brownie points with me last night…Thank you for everything Mark…I love you.

Love, Lori

Mark was almost moved to tears…then suddenly realized he was alone again…he would be going back on the road…and would be alone again…damn…that's what you call real life…He got mad because Lori didn't wake him up when she was leaving…of course…with as hard as he was taking her being gone…she probably took it just as hard leaving this morning…

He would make a mental note to call her when he got to his hotel room tonight…

Which he did…I saw the name on the called ID…and decided against answering for once in my life…it would be the first time I didn't answer the phone when Mark called me…I just wanted to bask in the after glow of our love making the night before…I really did love him with all my heart…the scary part was…I was falling in love with him…There was nothing more that I wanted to do then answer the phone and confess everything I was feeling…but I didn't want to do it over the phone…I wanted to be standing face to face…or in my case face to chest…and tell him every feeling that was running through my veins…

I was sitting on my couch and leaned over and hit speaker phone to listen to my voice mail which I KNOW he left. He said:

"Alright girl…this is the first time I've ever called and you haven't answered…there better be a damn good reason for it…I have to tell ya something Lori…I love ya darlin'…This isn't exactly the way I wanted to say it to you…but I wanted to tell you before I lost my nerve…I love you…I mean…you see, what I meant to say was…I'm in love with you…or rather falling in love with you…Jesus, Mary and Joseph…I can't believe I just said that to you on your voice mail…How fuckin' retarded do I sound now? Damn…don't answer that question…"

He sighed heavy and continued, "You know you damn near had me crying in my own bed this morning after I read that note you left me…but then I got pissed…I should whip your ass for leaving without saying good-bye…can't say as I blame you though…I imagine leaving was a hard thing for you to do, probably as hard as me having to come to the reality of you not being with me…I want you here with me…and I need you here with me…by my side…I want you to be the first person I see in the morning…and the last before I fall asleep… Listen Lori…I don't care what time it is when you get this message…Call me please…I've never needed anything in my life…but Honestly Lori…I need you…"

And then he just hung up…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I had tears sliding down my cheeks…I never realized Mark was feeling the same way I was…God I just got back home…I'm crazy…I can't believe I'm doing this…I turned speaker phone back on and said, "Call Stephanie."…My phone said, "Calling Stephanie." It rang a few hundred times and a voice said, "Lori….you shit…what are you doing?"

I said, "Trying to figure out where you guys are?" Steph said, "We're in Seattle…why what's wrong? Are you looking for Mark?" I said, "Nothing's wrong…yes I'm looking for Mark…but I'm don't want him knowing…I'll be there for Smackdown tomorrow night…probably after his match…"

Steph said, "What's going on…you guys just left each other this morning…" I said, "Steph…I'm in love with him…and I have to tell him face to face or I'll hate myself for the rest of my life…Please keep it to yourself…I wanna surprise him."

Steph said, "Sure Lori…anything you want." I said, "Thanks Steph…see you tomorrow night." She said, "Okay." We hung up…and I pulled my laptop out and found a flight to Seattle for the early morning…

The next morning I was on the flight and when I got to Seattle it was probably around 5 pm…I got a rental car and headed over to the arena…which was about 45 minutes from the airport…

When I got to the arena…I walked in the back door and showed my ID…then I stopped by the match schedules and noticed Mark was already in the ring…I walked down and stood in the back just behind the titan tron curtains…

Mark won obviously…he didn't even break a sweat…he walked through the curtains…and saw me standing there with my hands in my back pockets…

Mark said, "I oughta bust your ass…I've been calling and calling…you had me worried to death you know that right? Why didn't you answer your phone girl?"

I said, "I had some thing I was thinking about…I mean you do realize I do have a life of my own ya know." Mark put his hands on his hips and said, "Are you getting Sassy with me girl?" I said, "Of course…" Mark started to say something when I held up my hand and cut him off…and said, "So…um…that message that you left on my voice mail last night…I was wondering how much of that statement was true?"

Mark said, "Come closer and find out for yourself." I smiled and walked closer…and Mark slid his arm around me and lifted me with one arm to be level with him…and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid both hands under my ass so I wouldn't fall…I smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips…we stood in the hallway kissing for a good 15 minutes…and when we pulled back I said, "I love you Mark." Mark smiled and said, "I love you too girl."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Same Warning

- -Fast Forward 4 Years- -

Mark and Lori were sitting on the back porch…Mark watching as the 4 year old brunette twins who looked so much like their momma…then barreling out of no where 2 year old Marcus Jr…came running over and tackled the girls to the ground…

I couldn't help but look at the 3 some rolling around on the ground…I started laughing, while sitting on Mark's lap…and said, "Those are your children…they have your genes…"

Mark said, "No ma'am…I'm only taking credit for Marcus…he's the only one in the bunch that looks like me…" I smiled and said, "He does that you're eyes and hair…and you're brute strength…he just took down his sisters that out weigh him by like 20 lbs each…what do you mean you're only taking credit for Marcus…you're the one who knocked me up with the twins first and then poor Marcus…you and him are the only boys…we're one girl stronger then you…"

Mark said, "Okay fine…then started tonight we're gonna start trying for another boy…I want this to be an even sided house…me and the boys and you and the girls…"

I smiled and Mark said, "What? what are you smiling about?" I said, "Oh…didn't I tell you?" Mark said, "No you never tell me anything." I laughed and said, "Well…we've already got a head start on baby number 4…so you better start praying now it's a boy…" Mark said, "Really?" I smiled and said, "Yup…I love you Mark Callaway." Mark said, "I love you Lori Callaway."

We started kissing when Ashley, Alicia and Marcus came over and Ashley said, "Eww…That's gross mom." Alicia said, "What does that taste like?" Marcus just looked at us like we were insane…

Mark and I started laughing…Mark stood up and placed me on my feet and grabbed my hand and we walked off into the back yard with the kids, playing running around and have a good time…

We lived happily ever after…Mark, me, the girls Ashley and Alicia, Marcus Jr…and the last set of Twin boys…Jonathan and Joseph..

The End...


End file.
